Long Lost time
by Sheruke
Summary: Kai's long lost sister has been found-or rather she found him. But can they ever work out the problems they now have? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Rukie: Tyson stop playing with Baby Dragoon and get back in the story!  
  
Tyson:*sticks his tongue out* No!  
  
Max: Tyson!  
  
Tyson: What?  
  
Rukie: The whole crew of ya' get back in the story!  
  
Tyson: No!  
  
Rukie: Fine then you can write the disclaimer.  
  
Tyson: See you *jumps in story view pool*  
  
Max: I'm not writing it. *jumps after Tyson*  
  
Rukie: Ahh finally *stretches fingers*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (even though I should very much like to) or any of the Beyblade Characters. I only own my OC's.  
  
Long lost time- Chapter 1 A New School.  
  
Kathern sat on the bench outside the principals office. "When will they hurry up and let me into the stupid office so I can get my new schedule?" She asked her Bit Beast. Flamer shook her head and began to tidy Katherns long bangs with a flaming paw. Kathern pushed the paw away. "You act like Kai used to before he was taken."She said. "All protect her for she is sacred. And I don't want you to act like that Flamer. I can take care of myself." She paused. "get back in your blade you overgrown kitten." She said. "There are kids coming." Flamer nodded. There are kids coming alright. The bit beasts soft voice echoed in Kathern's head. And there is a teacher with them. I will be here if you need help. Kathern nodded and Flamer dissapeared from sight into her orange and red flame patterened beyblade. As the kids turned the corner Kathern could hear their distinct voices. "But Miss-" A blue/grey haired boy started. The teacher waved her hands at them. "Don't 'but Miss' me," She said. "I'm very disapointed in you Tyson." She herded the boys toward the bench. "Now stay here and give this to the principal." The two boys sat down on the bench beside Kathern and took the note from the teacher. The young woman hurried back down the hall. A long moment later Tyson turned to Kathern. "Hi I'm Tyson," He started. "And you must be the new student." He held out his hand but Kathern did not take it. "Uh okay." Tyson sat back on the bench disheartedly. Kathern...Flamers voice tinkled in Katherns head. He's trying to make friends. At least tell him your name and say hi. Kathern sighed. She turned to Tyson. "I'm Kathern Dia- Flamer." She held out her hand. Tyson looked at her and gasped. "What?" Kathern demanded. "Those marks on your face." Tyson breathed. "They're like Kai's in red." Kathern stood up. "Kai." She whispered. "I have to get my schedule. See you later boys." She said. And walked into the principals office.  
  
Tyson turned to Max- the other boy. "Was that weird or what?" He asked that girl is like Kai turned female!" "Me turned female? What are you talking about?" Kai asked coming up to the bench. Tyson turned. "Kai! We just saw this girl like the exact person as you in female!" He said quickly. Kai shook his head. "The only person I know that could be like me is my sister Kathern. And I haven't seen her in years." He turned and walked down the hall. Max shook his head. "This just keeps getting weirder." He said.  
  
It was lunch and Kathern was sitting on a cold stone bench in the schools courtyard talking to Flamer in mindspeech. Did you hear Flamer? Kai is in this school! She told her bit beast. I heard. Came Flamers reply. Your brother you've been searching for has been found. Footsteps came up behind Kathern and she turned. Tyson stood over her. "I heard you blade." Kathern said. Tyson nodded. "Well, how about a match after school?" She asked. "You bet!" he said. "Meet me at woodward park at three." Kathern said. Then she stood up and walked off. 


	2. Kathern's Fight

Rukie:Tyson I thought I told you to stay in your story!  
  
Tyson:You did, but since when do I listen?  
  
Rukie:*flaps arms wildly* Get out of here I'm trying to write!  
  
Tyson: So?  
  
Ray: Tyson just get back in the story!  
  
Tyson:Why don't you?  
  
Ray: Shut up!  
  
Rukie: Stop arguing before I make you do something stupid in the story and write all the disclaimers!  
  
Tyson:*gasps* You wouldn't!  
  
Rukie: I would. Now are you going to leave?  
  
Tyson: I'm not writing the disclaimer. *jumps in story view pool*  
  
Ray: I'm gone.*dives after Tyson*  
  
Max: Me too *follows Ray*  
  
Rukie: Do you guys think I'm right when I say they're idiotic?  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Beyblade (though I'm still waiting to buy it) only my OC's  
  
Chapter 2- Kathern's Fight  
  
"I don't believe it-she didn't come!" Tyson yelled. "You idiot! I set up this battle! Do you really think I'd back down?" Kathern ran out of the woods. Tyson grinned. "Not really." He admitted. He turned to the Blade Breakers. "Guys this is Kathern." At this Kai looked up from where he stood at the back of the group.  
He pushed to the front of his team mates, but the girl was facing away from him, her beyblade in it's launcher.  
"Three, two, one, Let It Rip!" Max yelled.  
The blades hit the ground at the same time. Tyson immediatly attacked. Flamer easily dodged it. "Wanna see a trick?" Kathern yelled over the noise of the gathering crowd. Her blade dissapeared. "What?" Tyson's eyes widened and his blade moved to the center of the bowl. Suddenly Kathern's blade appeared and smashed into Tyson's. It quickly dissapeared again. "That's not going to happen again!" Tyson yelled. "Dragoon!" His blade began to glow. Dragoon reared up. "I'm not impressed!" Kathern yelled. "Watch this and learn!" Her blade appeared behind Dragoon and smashed into it sending Tyson's blade spinning through the air- and right into the concrete wall of the dish. Slowly the damaged Blade stopped spinning and Dragoon dissapeared.  
"I-I lost!" Tyson said. Kathern snickered. "It's not impossible." She held out her hand and her blade flew into it. "You did a nice lose though."  
She turned towards the rest of the Blade Breakers and what she saw startled her, but she did not let it show. Kai stood at the front of the group. He too struggled not to show his startledness but he did not succeed. "Brother." She murmured, so low that only Flamer could hear it. Flamer and Dranzer that is. She turned and ran into the woods.  
  
Kai saw her face clearly as she turned. The red tatoos were the exact same as his blue ones. She looked like someone. It took him a split second to figure it out. Kathern, his long lost sister. She clearly recognised him. She mumbled something to low to hear. Then she turned and ran into the woods. "What did she say? Did you hear?" Kai whirled on the others. They shook their heads. 'Kai' Dranzers voice sounded in his head. 'She said brother!' Kai almost gasped. It was her. Without an explanation to his team he ran after her.  
  
Kathern ran for as long as she could, trying to get as far away from the park as possible. Her thoughts were so twisted that even Flamer could not keep track. Memories from her childhood flashed through her mind. The day Kai left. The day her mother died. The day her grandfather tried to kill her. Everything that had happened since then was erased in her mind. She was a six year-old again, and she couldn't stop running. Kai was there, running behind her which made her more determined to run as far as she could. She was pulling ahead of him and had nearly dissapeared from sight when Kai yelled her name. It brought back memories of happy times they had had before he had dissappeared and never came back. Before he had abandoned her and her mother. The playground. Her friends. Biking together. She faltered. He yelled again. Kathern tried to force her legs to move faster but they were slowing down. He was getting closer and she was sure he'd harm her. Her six year-old memories took hold again. He had abandoned her. She wasn't going to let him near her if possible. Her mind washed out her training and she looked back over her shoulder- and tripped on a rock. She flew forward and hit her head on a hardwood tree. Her last thought was of running. And then she sank into unconsciousness.  
  
"Kathern!" Kai yelled. He urged his legs to run faster. "Kathern, wait!" She looked over her shoulder and he could see the hate in her eyes. Then she tripped over the rock. Time seemed to slow down for Kai. He saw her every move to try and twist away from the tree she was heading for. And he saw her hit and the blood start pouring. He urged his legs to the limit. As he came up a flaming tiger appeared over her, growling and hissing. He slowly took a step toward his sister-and jumped back just in time. Kai stared at the spot where he had been standing. Claw marks were imprinted in the ground-and the grass around them was scourched. He stared in disbelief. 'It's a bitbeast Kai, be careful.' Dranzer spoke in his mind. Kai nodded. 'It is.' Kai answered. 'But I think I've sensed it before.' He jumped away again. Another paw print and more scorch marks. Kai raised his hands up in a sign of peace. The Tiger growled but moved back. It stood over Kathern like a loyal oversized dog. Kai slowly lowered his hands and took a slow, tentative step forward. The tiger glared at him and growled deep within it's throat. Kai took the warning and took a half step back to show he understood. It turned it's back on him and began to lick Kathern's face clean. She stirred. The tiger made a deep growl like sound. Kai knew it was a tiger like purr. Kathern sat up slowly. "Flamer." She murmured and stroked the bitbeasts nose. It gave a smile like snarl. Then Kathern became aware of Kai. She shuffled backward and struggled to her feet as he took a step forward. Kai stopped. Kathern gathered herself to run, when Kai spoke. "Please don't run off again." Kathern shook her head. "I won't run- but I will do this." She whirled and her foot hit Kai in the chest. He flew into the tree behind him. She lunged for him again, drawing back her fist. Her hand did not hit Kai, it hit iron hard scales. Kathern drew back. In front of her stood Dranzer. She smiled slightly. "Dranzer." She said softly. "Dranzer." Her voice was drawing and Dranzer couldn't resist her former mistress. Kathern ran her hand over Dranzers smooth snout scales and smirked at Kai. She put her other hand on Flamers soft, flame warmed back. "I won't run," She said to Kai, taking her hand from Dranzers snout. "But I will disappear like you did." And she vanished in a flash of flames.  
  
Kai cursed and turned back. She was gone, he knew that. She wouldn't hang around. She had been taught by his mother. His mother had told her that he had dissapeared, deserted them. 'So let her think that.' He thought angrily. 'I don't want to have anything to do with a girl like her.' Dranzer snickered inside his head. 'I think you do.' She said. 'You're just jealous that I can respond to someone else.' He shook his head. "I don't want her to think that about me." He said aloud. "But she won't listen until she calms down." Dranzer hummed agreement. 'Leave it to me. I'll talk to her bitbeast.' Kai nodded and rejoined the Bladebreakers. 


	3. Lanara

Rukie: Anybody in here? Taps Tyson on head

Tyson: Go away

Rukie: So are you going to write the story?

Tyson: Yup!

Rukie: Yeah. Right.

Tyson: I'm going to let you know something. I'm bigger then you. I have more power.

Rukie: I have a magic pen and the side of the story overveiw pool on my side. But fine, you write

the disclaimers. Jumps in story view pool

Tyson: Discaimers?! groans

Disclaimer: Rukie doesn't own Beyblade only her OC's

Chapter 3- Kathern falls for Tyson

Rukie: Hold it! clobbers Tyson

Tyson: Ahhhh!!!!!!!

Rukie: Be gone!!!!

Tyson : Gone! Jumps in story view pool

Rukie: There we go- here's the actual title:

Chapter 3- Lanara (La-Nair-A)

"Kai, where did you go?" Tyson asked as Kai walked back to them. "Where's Kathern? Isn't she going to finish the other part of our match?" Kai whirled toward him and struck him in the nose with his fist. "Do you always have to think about yourself?" He asked angrily. "You just don't seem to get that the world doesn't revolve around you!" He pulled his fist back again. "Kai." Ray stepped between them. "Don't hit Tyson. I know that he's really annoying but he doesn't deserve to be hit for it." Kai turned away. When he looked back again, his eyes were still angry, but they had sorrow in them too. " I have things to do." He said, and walked off towards his home.

The next day as Kathern made her way to her class she was bombarded by Tyson. "Hey where did you go yesterday, and why did you go?" He asked. Kathern pushed past him. "Forget it Tyson." She answered. Tyson followed her down the hall. "Kathern." He whined. "Just tell me." Kathern turned around with her fist raised and was about to strike when she noticed for the first time that he had a nose cast. "What happened to you?" She asked. Tyson glowered. "Kai hit me." He finally answered. Kathern tried to hold in her laughter. "Excuse me." She said, and ran down the hall toward the classroom. She made it halfway then broke up. 'Kathern...' Flamer said in her head. 'I know, I know. Be nice.' Kathern answered. 'But it's hard at times.' Flamer growled inside her head and her blade vibrated. Kathern shrugged and walked the rest of the way to her classroom. She sat down beside Kenny. "Hi Kathern." Kenny said. Kathern nodded to him and turned back toward the front of the class. Moments later Tyson walked in with Ray and Max. Kathern nodded to them as they greeted her. Her blade vibrated again. Kathern looked up and saw Kai walking in the door. She stiffened as he walked past her. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She glared back and turned toward the teacher, pretending that she was listening. She would go home right after school. To her dad.

At 3:00 as Kathern wound through the groups of laughing teenagers and reached her locker, Tyson and Max bombarded her with questions. "What is it between you and Kai?" Max asked. "Everytime you come around he goes all weird." Kathern shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She answered. "You know, Kathern, you just won't tell us!" Tyson said. Kathern gave him a peircing look. "Even if I knew what you were talking about, I probably wouldn't tell you anyway." Tyson looked hurt. "I have to go." Kathern said. and she turned down the hallway to the door.

The next day (Saturday) Flamer and Kathern walked through the park woods. Suddenly Flamer growled and disapeared. 'Someone is coming!' She telegraphed to Kathern. Kathern spun around and saw the Blade Breakers minus Kai coming toward her on the path. "Hey, Kathern!" Tyson yelled. Kathern walked toward them. "Hey guys." She greeted them. "Hi Kathern." Kenny said. "Hey, Kathern, want to finish that duel?" Tyson asked. Kathern shook her head. "I have to get home." She said quickly as she saw Kai walking down the trail. She turned and disapeared into the trees. "What is up with her?" Max asked. "Don't know." Tyson shrugged. "Come on." They all ran down the path toward the dueling dishes.

Kathern opened the sliding glass backdoor and stepped into the cool shade of the house. "Is it warm out there?" Her father asked. Kathern nodded. "Burning." She answered. "I'm going down into the basement, okay?" Her father nodded. Kathern walked down the steps into the cold air conditioned basement and sat on one of the many oversized silk pet-pillows covering the floor. She curled up like a cat and stared out the window into the sun. "Flamer, come out." Flamer appeared beside her and lay down on the blue pillow beside her with her head on Katherns shoulder. Kathern smiled and fell asleep.

"Kathern." Her father shook her shoulder. "Wake up." Kathern opened her eyes. "You have company." Her father said. Kathern nodded and stood up. She followed her father up the stairs and onto the backporch, where Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray stood waiting. "Hi." Ray said. "Hi." Kathern answered. "So what do you want?" Ray looked around at the others and shrugged. "Well, someone came and asked us where they could find you." Kathern narrowed her eyes. "Who was it?" She asked. "It was me." Came a voice from behind her. Kathern spun around and saw the person she thought that she would never see again. "Lanara!" The blond stepped forward to meet her and they grasped eachothers arms. "I thought you were still at the abby." Kathern said. Lanara shook her head. "Nope." I escaped just after you with Rain." Kathern smiled. "Come in." She said and beckoned the Blade Breakers and Lanara into her house.


	4. Lanara's News

Hi people! Sorry for the long wait. Of course, I don't think anybody really reads this so it doesn't really matter. Please R&R!

Rukie: We're back!

Tyson: We certainly are.

Rukie: Where's your spirit?

Tyson: It's back in bed with my humor.

Rukie: I know it's a little early...

Tyson: A little early? It's 4:00 AM! Now can I go back to bed?

Rukie: No! Get into that story pool! pushes Tyson toward pool

Tyson: yawns Fine then. jumps in

Chapter 4- Lanara's news

"Let me get this straight," Tyson said an hour of explaining later. "You both escaped from the abby where Tala and his 'team' were trained." Kathern and Lanara nodded. "You both escaped at almost the same time." Tyson continued. "But Kathern went first." Kathern nodded again. "Kathern was outside and Lanara was hidden behind some stairs in a hallway just inside the door when Voltaire and a man from the lab appeared and caused a long delay for her. While Kathern was hidden outside, Tala and Ian came into the courtyard. She had to run or risk being caught and brought back into the abby." Lanara nodded. "When Voltaire and the man were finally done talking and moved off, Kathern was gone." Tyson finished. "You have it all, I think." Kathern said. Lanara nodded. "Thats it. But you make it sound so short after an hour of explaining to make you understand!" Tyson smiled sheepishly.Lanara turned to Kathern. "But I have more news for you. Tala and his team are in this town. You have to be careful, and whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself!" Kathern was shocked. "They're in this town? So close to home? Do they know that I'm here? Or you?" Lanara shook her head. "They only know that your brother, Kai is here. They have no idea about you or me." Kenny held up his hand. "Is it just me or did you just say that Kai is her brother?" He asked Lanara. Lanara looked at Kathern who had gone white. "You mean you never told them?" She asked. Kathern shook her head. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Kathern! I didn't know you never told them!" Kathern shook her head again. "It's okay Lanara." She said. "It's time I told them anyway." She looked up at the Blade Breakers. They watched her expectantly. "Kai and I are twins. Our grandfather wanted our parents fortune. He killed them for it." Kathern looked away, her eyes filling up. When she looked back they were filled with hate and victory. "But my family knew what he was up to. So, when he killed them all the money went to our aunts and uncles. He killed them off one by one, and they added their fortunes to our parents and it got bigger and bigger. But he never got it. It went through every aunt, uncle, cousin, nephew and relative we had. Now it's just me and Kai. We own it. It's ours." She paused. "And he won't get it!" She hissed.

The Next Day

"Kathern!" Mr. Diamond called. "You've got company!" Kathern groaned and sat up. "Kathern!" Mr. Diamond called again. "I'm up!" She yelled. She stood up and looked around her lime green colored room. The curtains were the color of grass and the carpet was so dark it was almost black. Her bed had deep green sheets and her pillow was so light that you could barely tell it was green. Beside her bed was a nightstand, painted the color of the carpet. On the stand was golden framed picture. Kathern's eyes filled as she stared at it. It showed a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with red hair and green eyes. In front of them stood two smiling ten year olds, a boy and a girl. Both had small markings painted on their faces. Kathern stared at the boy. 'He looks so young in this.' She thought to Flamer. 'So do you.' Flamer answered. "Kathern!" Mr. Diamond yelled. Kathern jumped. "Come on! You have company." Kathern pulled on a lime green tank top with a neon pink rose and a pair of green capris. She pulled a jean jacket over her tank top and a pair of sandals on her feet. She crossed her room to her door and pulled it open. She walked across the hall and walked serenely down the stairs. Looking down she saw the Blade Breakers (including Kai) and stopped in her tracks. "What is he doing here?" She asked, her voice echoing around the hall. The Blade Breakers stopped talking and looked up at her. Tyson stepped forward and said tentatively, "Well, after yesterday, we figured you and Kai need to talk." Kathern gave him a peircing look. "Why should I talk to a family traitor like him?" She asked. "Why should I talk to someone who left me to die in burned down house?" Kenny stepped forward. "Kathern, will you just give him a chance?" He asked. Kathern glared. "Answer my question first." She said, her voice dangerously low. "Because he's your brother." Tyson said lamely. Kathern stiffened. "He's no brother of mine." She said. "But Kathern-" Tyson started. "He no brother of mine!" Kathern shouted. "My brother died when he left for the abbey! Now get him out of here! Get him out!" With that she turned to and ran back up the stairs and into her room, slaming the door behind her. She could here the boys talking down in the hall. Then it went quiet. There was a knock on her door. "Kathern?" Tyson asked. "Can we come in?" He sounded uncertain. Kathern's first intention was to say no. But then came a voice in her head. 'Kathern, maybe it's time.' Flamer said. The flaming tiger appeared beside her. "Yes." She said, and sighed. The door opened and the Blade Breakers came in. "Will you talk to him?" Ray asked. Kathern sighed again and nodded. "Tomorrow go to the Black Diamond at 6:00. I'll be there. And I'll pay for dinner." The boys nodded. "Now leave me in peace. And remember at the Black Diamond you have to be dressed formally to get in!"


End file.
